


【面玲】言（R）

by Juuuli0928



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuuli0928/pseuds/Juuuli0928
Summary: 曼迪哥哥治傲娇
Relationships: Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy, 面玲 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【面玲】言（R）

曼迪回到家，打开门看到玲於做在地毯上打电动，眼睛直看着电视，除了手上飞快按动着手柄之外一动不动。

“玲於我回来了。”曼迪把西装外套脱了下来，松开领带，“吃晚饭了吗？”

“吃了。”玲於说。

“在龙友家吗？你有跟他道谢吗？”

玲於没有理他。

曼迪在内心叹了口气，换作平时玲於肯定会狠狠地凶自己说不要把他当成小孩，但是曼迪觉得与其玲於再怎么凶他，也不要对他一副这样冷淡的模样——这周是曼迪负责的项目的截止时间，他忙过头了，把家里的小孩给冷落了。听隼说了才知道玲於在大学社团里吃了亏，受了委屈也没地方撒，自己憋坏了。当他意识到的时候，玲於已经完全不搭理他，现在肯和他说上两句话还是自己哄了两个晚上的结果。

曼迪看了眼似乎不再打算理他的玲於，从卧室里拿了干净的衣服就往浴室钻，边洗边想怎么哄好自己的小男朋友。

等曼迪沾着一身水汽从浴室出来之后，看到玲於在厨房捣鼓着些什么。

“玲於？”曼迪探头问道。

“你吃饭了吗？”玲於背对着他问。

“…没有。”曼迪回答。其实他已经吃过了便利店里的饭团，但是他感觉到这个时候不管怎么样都要说没吃过。

玲於端着一个碗转过身，低着头把碗放在了曼迪面前的吧台上。

碗里盛着的是卖相不怎么样的面，鸡蛋还煎焦了。

“你要吃吗？”玲於还是低着头，曼迪看不到他的表情。

“吃、当然！我都要饿死了。”曼迪点头，伸手把碗往自己方向拉。

“…吃完你自己洗碗。”说完玲於便冲回客厅去，坐到沙发上捡起手柄抱上抱枕继续打游戏。

曼迪远远地看了看玲於，转过头小心翼翼地夹起几根面条放进嘴里。

虽然算不上好吃，但是味道还不赖。

习惯了玲於的小脾气，但是现在却被这样关心了一下，曼迪压不住自己上翘的嘴角。

是龙友君和他说了什么吧，曼迪想，只有他的话玲於意外地会乖乖地听。

此时坐在沙发上的玲於其实根本没有玩进去，手中的手柄操控着电视上的蜘蛛侠在原地转圈，不知道的还以为是卡bug了。

玲於在生气，气的是自己。气自己为什么不能像个男子汉一样自己承担，为什么总是在受了委屈之后脑海里第一个浮现的人是曼迪。还因为曼迪太忙，他一个人在曼迪加班的那天晚上躲在被窝里哭。

你怎么就这么没骨气呢佐野玲於？玲於愤愤地想。

“就面桑那榆木脑袋你得说出来他才知道，但是你又不想给他添麻烦不是吗。”数原·并不是人生导师·龙友对玲於说，“人就是这样的矛盾体，只是该说出来的话一定要说——如果他还不理你的话我就去揍他。”

玲於不是无理取闹，也不是不懂事。他知道曼迪很忙，不应该逮着这个点和他闹脾气。他也想关心他，不过只是不擅长表达自己的想法。

当然这些曼迪都知道。

项目已经完成了，明天还是周末，所以现在心情很好的曼迪决定要教小男友怎么表达自我。

曼迪把碗洗干净后去洗手间漱了口，出来后直往玲於那边走。玲於意识到曼迪的靠近，按动着手柄让在原地打转的蜘蛛侠从楼顶跳了下去。

“面我都吃完了哦。”曼迪挤到玲於身后伸手把小孩圈在怀里，“很好吃，谢谢玲於。”

玲於没有反抗，只是继续胡乱操作着蜘蛛侠在纽约的大厦之间荡着蛛丝玩，曼迪知道他心不在焉，两只大手更心安理得地放在玲於的小腹上。

但是他不知道玲於的心里现在动摇得不逊于在高空玩蹦极的蜘蛛侠。

“我都听隼说了，”曼迪把下巴搁在玲於的肩膀上，“这次的玲於很坚强哦。”

“吵死了……”玲於不着痕迹地挣扎了一下。

几天没有和玲於亲近的曼迪觉得怀里的小孩突然软得像个布偶，曼迪收紧了手臂把玲於抱得更紧了些，侧过头亲上了玲於的脖子。

“嗯……”玲於被突如起来的触感吓得绷紧了身子，但是却没有拒绝曼迪的进一步行动。

曼迪把玲於白皙的脖子吸出一个红痕之后向下，啃咬上了玲於的锁骨。玲於被亲得有些软，丢掉了手中的手柄，也不管电视机中的蜘蛛侠究竟掉到了哪个地方，仰起头举起手拦过曼迪的脖子，闭上眼感受着身体传来的讯号。

曼迪见状放过了玲於的锁骨，把人抱起来面对面坐在自己的腿上。看着玲於灯光下白得发光似的双颊开始浮现迷人的红晕，曼迪抬起脸亲了亲玲於的脸颊后便不再继续，只有眼睛直直地看着玲於，像是在欣赏小男友微微张口喘气的模样。

“玲於不生我的气了吗？”曼迪问道。

“干嘛突然说这些……”

“玲於不回答我的话我不会继续的哦。”

玲於不说话了。

曼迪也预料到这样的结果。他假装无奈地耸了耸肩，冲玲於摆出一个无辜的笑容，下一秒却把小孩轻轻推开，站起身就想往别处走。

在曼迪还没抬起第二只脚的时候，他的手腕被抓住了。

曼迪转过头，看着坐在地上抓着他的玲於，不挣脱也不说话，只是静静地等着。

“我……”玲於说道，“我、我没有生你气……”

“你不要走。”说到最后玲於的声音几乎小到听不清，但是曼迪还是听到了。

曼迪蹲下身和玲於对视，玲於抿着嘴看他——每次玲於受了委屈都会是这样的表情。

“那玲於想要我怎么做？”

“……”

“我说了，玲於如果不说的话，我就去洗漱睡觉了。”

“不……”玲於听罢，把曼迪的手腕抓得更紧了些，刚刚被曼迪撩动的欲望开始因为得不到及时的满足而全身都开始躁动起来，把玲於的眼眶都给憋红了。

“那玲於说，你想我怎么做？”曼迪也不知道自己哪来的耐心，像哄小孩一样慢慢地诱导着玲於说出他想听到的话，如果被龙友亚岚他们知道了，肯定会劈头盖脸地骂曼迪是变态。

但是小孩也没有那么容易松口，紧紧地抿着嘴，身体开始发抖，但手上抓着曼迪的力气却没有一点松懈。曼迪也不恼，默默地等着他的话。

就在眼眶里的眼泪差一秒就要掉出来的时候，玲於松开了紧闭的嘴，用颤抖的声音开口，“我、我想要你……亲亲我。”

“乖孩子。”曼迪笑着说，下一秒便凑近玲於，把嘴唇贴了上去。玲於主动极了，在曼迪凑上来的时候就张开了嘴，任由曼迪舔舐吮吸他的唇瓣，主动伸出舌头勾起曼迪的往自己嘴里带。久违的纠缠让玲於兴奋极了，舌头的相互缠绕和摩擦带动着玲於身体中的每一个细胞，他享受地闭上了眼，像是沉浸在大海中，身体被海水环绕，托起，浮浮沉沉，最后迷失在了塞壬的温柔乡。

不知道接吻了多久，曼迪稍稍推开了玲於，玲於的手还不舍地抓着曼迪的贴身T恤，眼神迷茫地看着他，似乎在责问他为什么要停下。

曼迪用大拇指抹去玲於唇边溢出的唾液，说，“亲是亲完了，玲於还有什么是想我做的吗？”

听到这话的玲於像看智障一样看着他。

“不是，都这个时候了你还……”

曼迪打断了他，“玲於什么都不说的话我是什么都不会做的。”

玲於生气了，但是他没办法，他知道曼迪的耐心和忍耐力有多好，曼迪这次选择这样的方式进行这场游戏，玲於从开局就决定成为了输家。

但是他实在是说不出口。

以往都是曼迪比较主动，虽然自己会先假装嫌弃两句，但是最后还是顺其自然地就做了起来。就算是情到浓时也没有说过太过露骨的话，脸皮薄的玲於不允许自己做出任何事后想起来会羞耻到没脸见人的事情，特别是在性爱方面，特别是面对着自己的年上男友。

身体的欲望开始剧烈地膨胀，现在他脑子里就是一团浆糊，仅剩的理智告诉他不能丢掉自己的自尊心，玲於说不出口，身体又在叫嚣着要释放，急得玲於的眼泪开始啪塔啪塔往下掉。

“怎么哭了呀…”曼迪突然心软了起来，凑上去吻走玲於滑落在脸颊的泪水，“那我换个问题。”

“玲於想做吗？”曼迪温柔地问道。

“…也不是，不可以。”玲於小声地回答。

“想做吗？”曼迪再次重复了一遍，有意地提醒着玲於他们现在正在进行的“游戏”。

玲於抿着嘴看着曼迪，犹豫了一下，最终像是下了很大决心一样说道，“……我想。”

“想什么？”

“……想做。”

玲於不知道自己的衣物是怎么被褪下去的，回过神来时已经只剩一条内裤，只知道在他回答出曼迪满意的答案后被那个肌肉怪物摁倒在地毯上疯狂地接吻，彼此交换着属于自己的味道。

俯在他身上的曼迪吻够了便直起身子，一把脱掉了自己的上衣甩到一旁的地板上，看着这一系列动作以及曼迪裸露的肉体的玲於又不自觉硬了几分。

曼迪穿着宽松的居家裤，即便如此玲於还是能看到他裤裆下已经支撑起可观的大小，脑子里不禁依靠经验冒出一些下流的想法，因对接下来会发生的事情的期待让他的后穴开始瘙痒起来。

玲於攀着曼迪壮实的手臂，牵引着他往自己的方向靠。意识到玲於动作的曼迪又露出了方才那副无辜的表情。

“说出来。”曼迪对躺着的满脸写满着急的玲於做了个无声的口型。

玲於不是傻子，在经历刚刚的“逼问”后，他更加清楚了曼迪的恶趣味——他就是想听他说出来。借着前两次被迫回答而壮起的虚无的胆子和被情欲操控的理智，玲於把手覆在自己的胸上，识相地开口，“拜托、摸、摸我这里。”

玲於羞耻到差点咬到自己的舌头。

玲於的乳尖早在激烈的接吻中便硬了起来，此刻正挺立在十月微凉的空气中，未免显得有些楚楚可怜。

曼迪俯下身，靠近玲於的耳畔夸奖了一句，“玲於真是好孩子，好孩子就应该得到奖励。”

曼迪先是用两只手照顾了两边乳头，不断用自己粗糙的手指揉捏挑逗，激得玲於反射性挺起腰部，待它们被玩到充血红肿，曼迪对准一边的乳头含了上去。

“啊……”被嘴唇包裹住乳尖的玲於舒服地呻吟起来，曼迪伸出舌头在玲於的乳晕上打转，又轻咬住乳尖将其拉起，又松开，反复用舌苔舔弄着那颗可怜的小红粒。

另一边也没有被冷落，曼迪用自己的大手揉捏着小孩锻练得当的胸肌，虽是隆起的肌肉却又意外地柔软。玲於的手也没有闲着，向下伸进内裤中按揉着自己抬头的欲望，感受手心传来的热度，腰部还不安分地扭动，试图摩擦出更强烈的感觉。

玲於的行为无一不在叫嚣着想要释放，曼迪却有点吓到了——虽然自己和玲於快一星期没有好好亲密一下，但是这次玲於的热情却远远不只是欲求不满的表现。曼迪拨开玲於汗湿的额发，温柔地吻了吻小孩的额头后对上了他被情欲烧得迷迷糊糊的视线。

曼迪把玲於伸进内裤中的手拉了出来，单手抓住他的两只手腕压在头顶。

快感突然被打断的玲於急得都要哭出来了，他看着曼迪挪动了一下身体，把居家裤给蹭掉了，把自己的裆部向下压，和玲於的紧紧贴在了一起。

曼迪开始缓慢地动着腰，隔着内裤摩擦起自己和玲於的阴茎。

玲於的喘气声响起，小孩反射性地想要挣脱曼迪的束缚，却因为姿势和力量的压迫无法做到。

被刺激的小孩泪眼婆娑地看着曼迪，颤抖着开口，“不要……”

互相的摩擦产生了非常大的快感，但就像隔靴搔痒一样，在没有把最后一层阻碍给剥下来之前，涌上大脑的快感总让玲於得不到满足。

曼迪又和玲於接了一个绵长的吻，松开口后他认真地看着玲於的眼睛，“我什么都愿意做，只有你愿意说出来。”

“你是笨蛋吗……嗯、”玲於红着脸喘气，“不要内裤！隔着还做什么……”

“遵命。”

当曼迪把他自己和玲於的阴茎贴在一起撸动时，玲於发出了发情期猫咪般叫声。玲於的虽然不算粗长，但和曼迪的比起来却显得秀气极了，玲於眯眼看着色差和尺寸都和自己相差甚远的小曼迪，再一次感叹混血血统的优势。

曼迪熟练地套弄着，感觉到玲於的身体颤抖地越来越厉害，突然松开手，低下头亲吻了一下把玲於不断冒出前液，黏黏糊糊的龟头，下一秒把它含进了嘴里。

“等下…嗯、哈…”玲於吃力地把自己从地上撑了起来，“等一下….曼迪！”

“玲於喜欢看我这样吗？”曼迪看着玲於，说罢又伸出舌头舔了舔。

“不是……不要、我要去了……”玲於边说边用软绵绵的手推着曼迪的头，“快放开…”

曼迪像听不见一样继续专注地舔弄着，还边抬起眼观察着小孩的表情。

“嗯…哈…不要、啊啊…！”

一股浑浊的白色粘稠液体射进了曼迪的口腔，曼迪松开了口，往桌子上抽了张抽纸把精液吐了出来，揉成一团抛到了脑后。

玲於躺在地毯上，用手臂遮着眼睛粗重地喘着气，本来就很白的肤色此时染上了一层粉红，如樱花落在富士山顶的皑皑白雪上。

曼迪伸手再次揉起玲於有点软下去的阴茎，帮他延长高潮后的余韵，却被逐渐缓过气的玲於不轻不重地踹了一脚。

玲於从手臂下的缝隙瞪着曼迪，“都说让你放开我了臭土豆…”

“那种东西味道哪里好了…”

曼迪笑了笑，凑上去吻了吻玲於。玲於在吻后立刻吐了吐舌头，“这味道真恶心。”

“这可是你的味道，玲於。”曼迪说。

“那让我也尝尝你的味道。”

玲於满意地看到曼迪愣在原地。

射过一次的玲於因为曼迪前面的“游戏”而似乎打开了身体里的某个开关，比起自己固执地保护着的羞耻心，现在他比较感兴趣的是怎么在这场“游戏”中让自己不会输得太丢人。

“你说的，只要我说出来，你什么都愿意做。”玲於说道。

玲於从地毯上爬起来，趴在曼迪的胯前。试探性地握住曼迪的阴茎套弄了两下，小声嘀咕起来，“你这家伙究竟吃什么能长这么大。”

在玲於舔了舔嘴唇，正要张口时，曼迪突然托起了玲於的下巴。

玲於在曼迪的眼里看到了惊讶和担忧。

“……你确定吗玲於？”

“少废话，为什么你给我咬了我不行？”

“没有不行……玲於喜欢就好。”

玲於像得逞的小孩一样笑了笑，用手扶住茎身，低头含了进去。

对这种事没什么经验的玲於只会单一地吞吐，小心的收着牙齿已经要用掉他所有的集中力。

曼迪的过于粗大，玲於只能吞进去一半多，反复的摩擦让玲於的嘴角泛起一片红，鼻息打在阴茎根部，传来一阵瘙痒。

曼迪把手放在玲於头发上揉了揉，“舔舔它，玲於。”

玲於听话地放弃了枯燥的吞吐动作，试探着伸出一小截舌头，从下自上舔弄起来。

“没错，就是这样……”曼迪说，“好孩子……”

玲於感觉到手里的物什又胀大了一圈，抬起眼看着曼都说，“你这……色情土豆。”

谁知道下一秒玲於的屁股就被打了一下。

“唔……！”玲於从喉咙发出短促的声音，比起疼痛，被打的地方更多的是泛起一阵瘙痒，让玲於的阴茎再次抬头。

“玲於被打屁股就会勃起吗？”曼迪调笑道，惹得玲於一阵脸红，只不过嘴上忙着舔弄，只能抬起眼瞪了眼曼迪。

曼迪两只手都覆在了玲於的臀瓣上揉捏，发现玲於无意识地扭动着腰把穴口往自己手指上蹭，曼迪干脆直接用手指在穴口边缘揉搓起来。

“唔……”玲於边吃着边发出奶猫般的声音，“痒……”

“这里吗？”曼迪用食指点了点不自觉收缩的穴口。

“嗯……”玲於点点头。

曼迪弯腰亲吻了一下小孩的发旋，手伸进沙发垫之间的缝隙里，摸出了润滑和套子。

“转过身去，把屁股抬高点。”曼迪拍拍玲於的臀部示意，但玲於似乎不愿意背对曼迪，摇摇头攀着曼迪的手臂直起身来，抱住了曼迪的腰，“我不要转过去……”

曼迪喜欢这时候的玲於，活像只粘人的猫咪。

曼迪把沾满润滑的手指顺利地放进了玲於的后穴中，在不断扩张的过程中，玲於随着曼迪的动作越爬越高，最后攀着曼迪的肩膀，环抱住曼迪的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩上发出阵阵黏糊的喘息。

玲於感觉到在身后操着他的手指已经添加到三根，甬道也已经分泌得足够湿滑，那根翘得老高的粗大东西一直蹭着玲於的腹部，可是它的主人却迟迟不进行下一步。

玲於对着曼迪的肩膀像泄愤一样张口就咬了下去——这家伙怎么这么能忍啊！

“嘶——”曼迪被咬得倒吸一口气，停下了手里的动作，把啃着自己肩膀的小孩的头轻轻推开，“我弄疼你了吗？”

玲於咬着唇瞪着他，“我说，你是不是不行啊？”

“……什么？”

“都这样了还不进来，是不行吗？”

曼迪愣了一秒后看穿了玲於的小心思，低笑起来，“我行不行，你看着不就知道了吗？”曼迪用眼睛示意了一下自己腿间的东西。

“真可爱啊玲於，”曼迪凑上去想吻玲於的鼻尖，却被玲於用手挡住，他只好亲了亲玲於的朝外的手心。

“这次的主动权完全在你手上，玲於，”曼迪说，“我完全听从你的指示。”

“你真的好烦啊…”玲於皱起鼻子表达着自己的不满。

曼迪对于这场“游戏”非常乐在其中，他享受着一步一步引导玲於主动把握这场性事的节奏。

玲於看着曼迪就这么坐在原地扶着自己的腰，动也不带动一下的，急得红了眼圈。

曼迪是个能忍的人，但他不是啊。

玲於放开了攀着曼迪的手，用膝盖着地撑起自己，手向下伸找到曼迪胀大的性器，边回头看边扶着它对准自己的入口。

——既然他不动，那我就自己来。

玲於找准了位置，缓缓往下坐。但只是刚挤进前端就被卡住，玲於难耐地扭动着腰一点点一点点地开拓自己，直到把曼迪的性器全部吞入，玲於已经全身上下泛红的肌肤上挂满了汗水。

玲於就像耗光了全身的力气，坐在曼迪的胯上。曼迪奖励般亲亲他的额发，“玲於真努力。”

玲於一点点收缩着后穴，感受着曼迪在自己体内的感觉 但是只是单纯的填满并不能满足玲於满溢的渴望。他试着撑起自己来摩擦甬道，但是大腿却止不住地发抖。

体内无法得到满足的欲望在这短短的时间内持续累积，加上现下玲於的窘迫快要把他逼疯。

玲於觉得委屈极了，明明自己想要作为任性的补偿来满足曼迪，但曼迪却完全把主动权交给自己，这种情况下还是把自己弄得窘迫不堪。玲於这么想着，鼻头一红，豆大的眼泪就从眼眶往下掉，一抽一抽地哭了起来。

曼迪哪里想得到玲於会在这个时候哭起来，连忙把抽泣的小孩就着插在里面的姿势往自己怀里抱，慌张地抚摸着玲於的后背，亲吻他的耳廓，“对不起，我们不玩这个了好不好？对不起，是我不好，不要哭了。”

曼迪想把自己从玲於体内抽出来，但是玲於却没有一点要放开他的意思，意识到曼迪要抽出来之后却吸得更紧了，导致曼迪冷不丁地抖了一下。

“玲於，乖孩子，”曼迪对扒在他肩头的小孩说，“放松一点。”

“……呜……我不要……”

玲於直起身，泪眼婆娑地看着曼迪，一抽一抽地说，“呜…我好累、呜…我不要，我不要自己动！”

“你干嘛不动起来…呜…你、”

“……你快点、快点操我啊笨蛋！”

曼迪绷着的弦突然断掉了。

他一手压下玲於抹着眼泪都手一手按住玲於的后脑勺深深地吻了下去。

曼迪吮吸玲於的唇瓣，又伸出舌头霸道地卷起玲於的舌头纠缠，慢慢地把玲於推倒在地毯上，玲於也抬起手圈住曼迪的脖子，让激烈的吻更加渗透进身体的每一处。

“抱歉，”曼迪对玲於说，“我会温柔一点的。”

“不是…”玲於摇了摇头，“进来吧…”

“你想怎么样都可以。”

玲於不知道积攒了快一周的欲望在得到再次释放的时候会如此猛烈。

曼迪埋头在他体内快速冲撞着，玲於再次体会到自己身为力量怪物的男友的能耐，他因为跳舞练就的柔软身躯此时仿佛被折叠起来，曼迪用力按住他腰部的痛感被一次又一次的快感所覆盖。他随着曼迪撞击的节奏呻吟，泪水与唾液混在一起滴落在他心爱的地毯上，只要玲於稍微低头，就能看到自己和曼迪结合处那深色粗大的坚硬大开大合地破开粉红点缀的奶白，色差形成的冲击感让玲於更加头脑发胀。

曼迪俯下身吻去玲於脸上的泪痕，在给予小男友一个亲吻后加速将玲於送上高潮。

玲於的后穴在一跳一跳地收缩着，曼迪抽了出来，伸手把玲於抱起来坐到了沙发上。在玲於趴在他肩头缓过气来时，却意识到曼迪的阴茎还直挺挺地抵着自己的肚子。

“你怎么还没射啊……我都两次了……”小孩委屈地说。

“可能它比较任性，不舍得这么快和玲於分开。”曼迪亲了亲玲於哭红的鼻头。

这次曼迪选择让玲於转过身去，从背后进去。曼迪上下摆动着胯，这个姿势让他能进得更深，一下一下顶在玲於的点上，刺激地玲於只能往曼迪怀里靠，软得像一摊水。曼迪的大手揉捏着玲於意外柔软的胸肌，低下头去吻玲於的唇。

为了照顾射过两次的玲於，这次抽插的节奏比刚刚来得要缓慢地多，却每次都能抵达深处。曼迪牵过玲於的手，带着他摸过他们两个人结合的地方，顺着向上，勾勒着因曼迪的粗大而使得玲於的胯下胀起的地方。

“你这个……工口老头子……”

“我是工口老头子也是玲於喜欢的工口老头子。”

“不要得意忘形了……笨蛋。”

这一次两人同时达到的高潮绵长而又强烈，像入口的龙舌兰，瞬间刺激的辛辣过后，弥留的是唇齿间的许久不散的浓郁。

曼迪怀抱着沉沉睡过去的玲於，亲了亲小男友的眼皮上的星星，“谢谢你愿意让我知道你有多爱我。”

第二天玲於醒来后就抓起手机去向数原告状曼迪欺负自己，曼迪还赖着床时就受到了突如其来的一顿暴揍。

END


End file.
